baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
The Huntress Born of Fire
"A power so deadly, so strong that even if all the Baskerville powers fought against her, they would lose. A power so strong, even the Apex predator would die by her hand." - Bloody Mary Called the Soldier of Blood, the Agent of History and the Huntress Born of Fire. She is feared by Bloody Mary and referred to with a certain amount of reverence. She was mentioned in Chapter V; Part II at the end. She is often referred to with [[The Burning Abyss|''The Burning Abyss]]. She has a series of appearances throughout history, and has been referred to as a legend, especially among powers. Personality The huntress is ruthless and unstoppable. She also seems to have a pathological hatred of all species of powers. She seems to have an overwhelming, increasing bloodlust for Bloody Mary, who has since become her number one priority in hunting due to her constant success in eluding her, so much so that all other powers don't even matter to her. This is revealed to be because she feeds off the Nixus of other powers, people that she does not finish feeding from she feels some sort of supernatural urge to finish the job. It was clear that she was unlike any other Witch-Hunter as she wouldn't dare hesitate to kill her target, any other power that dare to cross her path, and any people (regardless of the species) who dare to involve themselves with the power she hunts she hunts. The toll on her mentally grew more unstable as the years passed. She is also very stoic and taciturn as she doesn't display much emotion and rarely speaks. She stated that she didn't hate all powers, since most of her companions are powers, she just feels an uncontrollable urge to kill them. Abilities 'Personal Abilities' 'Prime Powers Immunity' - As an Enhanced Witch-Hunter The Huntress has shown an immunity to prime powers instead of the resistance to it that the other Witch-Hunters have. '???' 'Death Stare' - The Huntress' favorite ability. The Death Stare is a concentrated blast of energy which takes the form of eye lasers. The blasts can be held as a constant stream or a short zap. She can focus the lasers to allow them to pierce through other species as well. 'Salem''' Nothing has been said about her Salem besides the fact that it has the potential to easily destroy planets. Trivia * The Huntress was originally allied to the Solemn December against her will, hence the blue glow in her veins and the blue hue on most of her powers. * According to Damona G. Rivalle, Her full name is Raquel Victoria Loveless-Gatewood. * The timeline Raquel is from is unclear. * She is one of three people who are "Enhanced" versions of the powered species. * It's possible her unrelenting urge to hunt Bloody Mary is because of the fact that Bloody Mary is an "Immortal Power." not just that, but Mary has escaped her at each and every turn. The hate is only added on by the fact that Mary is drenched in sin, and has committed horrible actions for centuries.